


Star No More

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted work, Implied character death at the end, M/M, No edits this time, Poetry, Very old like it's the oldest thing I'll post here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skyfire thinks about the mech Starscream once was and what he eventually became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star No More

Star,  
My partner and friend,  
A Seeker of knowledge.  
Watching you fly,  
I cannot help but be smitten.  
So I ask:  
Beautiful Star,  
Will you be mine?  
  
Screamer,  
Not like my Star,  
A Seeker of power.  
Watching you deceive,  
I cannot help but be hurt.  
So I ask:  
Scheming Screamer,  
Is Star still inside?  
  
Angel of Death,  
My Star no more,  
A Seeker of destruction.  
Watching you kill,  
I cannot help but wonder.  
So I ask:  
Angel of Death,  
Will you be my doom as well?  
  
Starscream,  
All have fallen,  
Only I remain,  
A Seeker of victory.  
Looking down the barrel,  
I cannot help but know it is the end.  
So I ask:  
Starscream,  
Before my demise,  
May I kiss you one last time?

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned I've written tons of poems in the past? Well fortunately for you, I'm only posting a few that I'm fond of here.


End file.
